Naruto: Fuuinjutsu No Kami
by TemporaI
Summary: What if only Minato was killed during the kyuubi attack? What if Kushina survived and taught Naruto the arts of the Uzumaki? NarutoXHarem Will have lemons! Sakura Bashing(and maybe other people too)and Sasuke bashing.
1. The Beginning Of A Legend

**Hi guys! this is my 1st fanfic and i would be delighted to have people review and comment on how i did! ill update ASAP when i have the time. I hope u all enjoy the introduction chapter :D oh and other chapters should be longer than this one.**

The normally peaceful village of Konoha was in turmoil. People ran about screaming as giant fireballs scorched the village. Shinobi of all ranks ran about, trying to clam the villagers. The leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage was no where to be predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage was currently leading the forces of Konoha against the strongest of the Bijuu (Tailed beast), the Kyuubi. The shinobi forces were being decimated by the Kyuubi's powerful attacks, and though they relentlessly continued their assualt on the Kyuubi, they knew it was futile. As more shinobi hit the ground dead, the rest were getting more and more disheartened to fight invincible opponent.

A giant puff of smoke filled the air as the Kyuubi found itself on the boss toad with the Yondaime on top of it stood proudly on top of the enormous kitsune."Sorry I'm late. I hope your not all dead."The Yondaime voiced of the shinobi would have sweat dropped at the man's lame joke at the time if they were not fearing for their any response was heard, a loud 'Hiraishin' was heard throughout the battlefield. A yellow flash blinded even the most experienced ninja, and when it died out, the toad, Kyuubi nor the Yondaime were found anywhere.

Minato Namikaze(Yondaime Hokage)was currently facing of with the giant kitsune a few miles away from his beloved village. He knew that he could not win the fight, and with a heavy heart knew what he had to do. His newborn child, Naruto had entered the world only few minutes prior, and was currently waiting at Konoha with his mother and Minato's wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Said red-head was currently resting with Naruto with her arms, ragged breaths escaping her mouth. As if she could feel it, she knew what her husband was going to do. Before anything, both her son and her suddenly disappeared in a bright yellow flash .Kushina opened her eyes only to find that naruto was on a pedestal used for the eight tetragram sealing method, and the Shinigami was currently behind Minato, his arm through Minato and piercing through her former prisoner, the Kyuubi. She yelled for him to stop, but to no avail. Her heart was crushed as she saw her husband seal the nine-tails into Naruto, marking him as a jinchuriki for the rest of his life.

Kushina,as a former jinchuriki knew what it was like. To be left alone, and saw at as a demon. Tears threatened to break free as she witnessed her husband's soul get sacrificed and the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto. Her maternal instincts propelled herself forward as she saw the Kyuubi with its last ounce of strength try to pierce its finger through Naruto. Minato, together with Kushina threw themselves in front of the nail, however, Minato gathered his strength, and pushed Kushina out of the way, before the nail pierced through the already soulless body of Minato Namikaze, saving their only cried in his mother's embrace as his cries rang into the night .Kushina's only gratitude towards her late husband was that he pushed her out of the way, to be able to live with her only son, not leaving him alone as a jinchuriki without anyone caring about him. Being a seasoned shinobi, Kushina did not want to show weakness by crying, however she couldn't withstand the grief in her heart, crying silently as low sobs could be heard. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was running with a group of elite ANBU to help Minato fight the beast. He was greeted by a sight of destruction as well as a sobbing Kushina with a baby Naruto in her hands, a Shiki Fujin seal located around his stomach. He had a gut feeling that Minato did something any father should never do, place a burden so great on his child, that almost no grown man could take. With a heavy heart, he silently ordered to take Kushina and her son, Naruto, back to the Namikaze compound.

Kushina awoke only 2 days after the ordeal, still shaken by the death of her late husband and the fact that her eldest child was now a jinchuriki, a power of human sacrifice just as she once was till the masked man pulled it out of her. Her child cried out, breaking Kushina's silence. Kushina quickly gave Naruto some milk to drink as she wondered off in thought.

So review please and if there are any spelling or grammer errors please tell me and ill correct them as soon as i can. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic, Bye.


	2. The Training Begins!

**Hi guys! Im trying to steadily make chapters longer and stuff. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and i look forward to your reviews. hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter as much or more! Anyway, im looking for a beta reader so if someone can help me, please pm me or comment it on the review. Thanks in advance now on with chp 2.**

Naruto awoke with a loud yawn. Tiredness soon gave way to happiness as he remembered that it was his birthday. Unable to contain his excitement, Naruto gave a loud squeal of joy. Kushina, was rudely awakened by the loud squeal. Her shinobi instincts kicked in as she jumped out of bed and ran to Naruto's room with a Kunai in hand. "Hyah!" Kushina shouted as she kicked Naruto's door open. Naruto sweat dropped at his mothers antics "Erm, what are you doing mom?" Kushina felt her cheeks turn red as she realised that her assumption of him being attacked was wrong. "Naruto, why did you scream so loud?" Kushina asked her 5 year old son. "I was just being excited over my umm..1st..2nd..3rd…4th..5th birthday!" Naruto whined at her."Mommy, you promised to train me to become a ninja when I'm 5! so are we starting now? are we? are we?"Naruto said while he initiated his PEJ(puppy eyes jutsu) Kushina saw her 5 year old son, and soon succumbed to his attack. She sighed while answering"We will start your training right after breakfast, ok?" Naruto nodded his head till it was a blur as his energetic nature took over. " Im going to be the best shinobi in the world! and then i can be like mommy!" Naruto said cutely. Kushina chuckled at her son's bluntness while he was making 'ninja' sounds.

Breakfast was eaten with haste as Naruto wanted to start ASAP..Naruto buzzed with excitement thinking of how great a ninja he would be. Naruto finished way ahead of Kushina and started to irritate her."MOM! Cmon, eat faster!1" Naruto didn't notice the killer intent leaking out of his mother till too late "Naruto! quiet!" Kushina yelled at him. Naruto hid to a corner mumbling about unfairness and his strict mother. Kushina sighed in mild annoyance at her son's energetic personality. 'Was I ever that obnoxious' she wondered out loud. In a few minutes a Naruto's complaints, Kushina finally finished her meal. They left together to the family dojo of the Namikaze compound.

"Ok Naruto, ill show you what kind of jutsu there are and i want you to pick 2 different kinds. Ok?" Kushina asked her son. Without waiting for further response, the red-head started to explain the different kinds of jutsu. Naruto, being Naruto,and Naruto having a short attention span found himself daydreaming almost instantly after she started explaining genjutsu. When she got to the point of ninjutsu, Naruto suddenly spoke up "I want to learn ninjutsu!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Kushina smirked thinking 'your son is just like you Minato. I wished you could see him grow up.."she said with a light frown. Fortunately, Naruto did not see her facial features as he was reading a scroll talking about ninjutsu. "Hmm,ninjutsu IS. SO. PRO!" Naruto exclaimed to the heavens. Kushina raised an eyebrow at Naruto as she continued her explanation. The red-head saw the way Naruto's eyes lit up when he heard her describing fuuinjutsu. 'He really is like you Minato. Fuuinjutsu AND Ninjutsu' Kushina thought with a sigh. Her son was going to be a force to be reckon with.

"Ok Naruto, so i will teach you ninjutsu as well as fuuinjutsu." Kushina said with a smile. "Ok mom. Will you teach me how to shoot giant fire balls!?" Naruto yelled. Kushina sweat dropped at Naruto's obsession with fireballs thinking 'Why can't he get over fireballs. He only saw a Uchiha do it ONCE.' She thought with a visible sigh. "What did I d-" "Naruto! Stop your obsession with fireballs! I'll teach you it if you have a fire affinity. First, add some chakra to your hand and touch this paper."Naruto did as he told, and to Kushina's surprise, he had all 5 elements as well as Flash Style™. "Erm is that good?" Naruto asked with a hopeful smile. Kushina , however, only had a WTF face. "Naruto. You awakened your bloodline!" Kushina shouted as a smile only a mother could make. "Is that good?" Naruto asked his mother, who continued giving him the WTF face.

Naruto had been drilled into training for the past 2 years. They had not done anything but physical work as Naruto had been out of shape. The 7 year old was very fit for his age, losing most of his baby fat. Yesterday, on his 7th birthday, Naruto had been told by his mother to start working on some basic jutsu before he started the academy in 3 months.

Naruto had been training in chakra manipulation instead of control as he had an abundant supply of it. Plus, who needs control if u can just powerhouse everything without getting tired? Within a week, Naruto had learnt how to make Shadow Clones, as well as perform a henge(transformation) and substitution. "Mom! When will i learn the cool stuff!?"Naruto whined audibly. Kushina sighed at her son, "Naruto, if you do not have the basics, you will not be able to do any cool like this!" Kushina said as she unleashed a torrent of water from her mouth onto her son."Ahh!"Naruto shouted as he got drenched with water."Mom! Now I'm all wet!"Naruto complained. Kushina had the decency to look sheepish as she rubbed her head."Naruto, I think we'll start with your ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu training tomorrow. For now, just relax for the rest of the day." She said with authority. Naruto, knowing that he could not argue for training, walked away murmuring about weird moms. Kushina sweat dropped as Naruto did said action.

For the next 2 months, Kushina had been training Naruto to the ground with his shadow clones. In just 2 weeks, Naruto had learnt many things from the blood clone, to different jutsu's for all elements ranging from e rank to b rank. Kushina was extremely proud of her son as he proved to be quite the fuuinjutsu genius. Naruto and Kushina were currently sparring in the dojo. Naruto ran up to Kushina attempting a roundhouse kick to her torso, but Kushina proved to agile to be hit, backflipping away before lunging in with a straight fist. Naruto blocked the fist with his own before shouting out " Flash Style, Straight Bullet!" Naruto became a blur as Kushina found herself flying in the air. Her body hit the wall with a loud thud as she fell to the ground. Naruto, horrified, ran to his mother. He turned wide eyed as he saw only a log before a kick to his back threw him to the ground. "Hey….. thats not fair!" Naruto complained."Yes it is son. Now get up and fight!" Naruto suddenly disappeared when he shouted "Flash Style, Gale Strike!" Kushina took a defensive stance, silently thinking where he would strike. A pain in her leg caused her to look down. . Naruto rushed in "Flash Style, Gale Palm!" as he speared his palm into his mother's stomach. 'Poof' as Kushina disappeared. Naruto groaned in frustration until he heard a voice "Wow. Not bad Naruto." Kushina said as her clones memories came back to her. Naruto was a about to speak till "Uzumaki Fire Style, Illusionary Twin Dragons!" 2 huge dragons made of fire appeared in front of Kushina as she rushed back. "Attack!" She commanded them as they flew towards Naruto. They both let out torrents of fire as Naruto shouted "Water Style, Giant Crushing Waves!" as soon as he finished, a large number of waves appeared behind him, nullifying the 2 dragons attack. He followed up saying " Lightning Style, Overload!" as the two dragons started to implode. Kushina being impressed would have been an understatement as she saw her son's skill. "Ok Naruto! Enough for today!" She said a bit too cheerily. Naruto walked up to her before getting kicked back down. "A ninja should never let his guard down~" Kushina said in a singsong like voice. Naruto groaned, exhausted from his training.

**So, what did all you readers out there think of the fight scene? If you could, please review on what i have done wrong and what i have done right. Im not too sure on how to write fight scenes as this is my 1st fic but i hope to get better and meet everyones expectations. Bye!**


	3. The First Day Of School

**Hi guys! sorry i havent uploaded for long time! swamped with school work -_-. Ok anyway, i hope you guys enjoy the new LONGER chapter.**

,"Come on Naruto! Lets get you ready for your 1st day at the academy!" Kushina shouted from the kitchen."Ok mom. Give me a few minutes." A voice responded sleepily. Naruto had been training hard for the last 3 months, trying to perfect all his different abilities. His mother was very proud of how Naruto developed his abilities in the past 3 months, surpassing Kushina's expectations. Said 7 year old was currently walking down the 2 flights of steps leading to the kitchen. "Morning!" Naruto said with a hazy voice. Kushina responded with a nod as she prepared Naruto's breakfast.

Naruto ate with haste as he chomped down his favourite food, ramen. Kushina couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's love for ramen. She thought back at the first time a kidnapping attempt had been carried out on Naruto. Her anger boiled as she remembered the incident

- Flash Back-

A 3 year old Naruto was running around the compound, having the time of his life. "Heh, easy prey." A Kumo shinobi whispered to his companion." Yeah. Its hard to believe he has no guards." Kumo shinobi 2 whispered back. Just then, they felt a rustling in the leaves. They turned back, only to find Naruto standing there glaring at them. "Hahaha, what the, hahaha" Kumo shinobi 1 said as he saw Naruto's 'threatening glare' "Come with us and we won't hurt you, too much." Kumo shinobi 2 offered the 3 year old. "No! i don wanna! Momy there are ewil people hwere!" Naruto shouted out. Within a second, a dozen anbu surrounded Naruto, with Kushina the closest to her son. The Kumo shinobi thought 1 thing, 'I AM SO SCREWED!' They ran for their lives as the anbu, and Kushina, gave chase. The Kumo shinobi (K.s.) were running away from the faster and stronger Kushina. Suddenly, one of them turned around shouting out "Lightning release! Gatling shock gun!" While lightning enveloped his arm, shooting out bite sized lightning bolts at Kushina. She unsheathed her katana, before shouting out, "Uzumaki Style, Blitz Bullet!" Kushina dashed faster than the speed of light with her katana ready to slice whatever got into the way. Before they knew it, the 2 k.s. were on the ground, beheaded. Anbu all around sweat dropped as they remembered why Kushina was called the red death.

Kushina was soon with her son, telling him to be more careful from then onwards. Kushina also mentioned to him "Naruto, i'll be starting your training soon so that you can defend yourself from evil people like them. Your dad and I have powerful Kekkei Genkai (Sp?), so many people would want to kidnap you to make themselves more powerful. Promise to mommy that u will not go with those people, even if they offer you cookies ok?" Anbu all around raised their eyebrow at the cookie statement Kushina they knew it was better not to ask questions. The Anbu dismissed themselves as Kushina brought Naruto to bed in his room.

-Flash back end-

"Ok Naruto! Wouldn't want you to be late for your 1st day!" Kushina said. She pushed Naruto out of the door as they walked together to school. Once they reached there, she saw Hyuuga Hizazhi and his wife, Kushina immediately struck up a conversation with them, leaving Naruto with their son, Neji Hyuuga. Naruto's 1st impression of him was that he was a fool who believed in fate. "Hmm. So your Naruto Uzumaki? You don't look like much." Neji spoke with a stoic face "You could say the same about yourself Hyuuga." Naruto responded with an equally cold tone. 'What!? This..This commoner dare speak to a Hyuuga in this manner!?' Neji thought with a sense of pride. " Neji? Are you there?" Naruto asked. "Oh, sorry about that." Neji responded with his usual tone, while he thought 'I thought he was angry at me a second ago.' "Hey Neji lets go to class together! better be friends than enemies!" Said a cheery Naruto. "Sure Naruto, why not." Responded Neji Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hizashi was shocked. Naruto had made Neji come out of his shell in record time. "Wow Naruto, you are the 1st person to befriend Neji out of the Hyuuga clan, I'm impressed." Naruto gave his signature smile to the Hyuugas until a loud "NARUTO!" broke him out of his time with the Hyuugas and his mom. He stared to run away shouting something like "AHH ! you'll never get me!" Hizashi stood there confused while Kushina just sighed. "Fangirls" Kushina said simply before a stampede of girls ran by chasing Naruto. Hizashi shuddered knowing how fearsome fangirls could be.

"Naruto! Come here and be my boyfriend!" Fangirl 1 screamed out. "NO WAY! HE WONT EVER BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Fangirl 2 screamed out. 'Flash style! Bullet Illusion!" Naruto shouted out. The fangirls turned to look at Naruto, but all they saw was a yellow bullet, running away from them. They picked up their pace, hoping to catch up with him. 'Phew' Naruto thought to himself. He was currently camouflaged with a wall, near the place that he shouted out the jutsu. 'Thank Kami for genjutsu. If not, i would be chased to death.' Naruto thought while he turned pale, thinking about his fangirls.

Naruto strolled into the classroom, hoping for his fangirls not to be there. To his surprise, only 1 or 2 of them were there. He heaved a sigh of relief until he saw who they were. They were the leaders of his fan club, Rika and Natsumi. Naruto sighed as he sat down on an empty seat. Soon, the 2 girls were fighting over who would sit next to Naruto. "Get out of the way! Narutos going to be my husband!" Rika shouted with enthusiasm. "No way he'll be with you! He will by MINE1!" Natsumi shouted back.

Naruto sweat dropped at the 2 girls as Neji took the seat next to Naruto. "Thanks Neji, i owe you one." Naruto whispered to him. "I'll remember that Naruto. So don't forget it." Neji replied stoically, but a hint of a smirk showed up on his face. "Oh? So the Hyuuga do have a sense of humour." replied Naruto with a sarcastic nod. A chunnin walked into the room, and wrote on the board, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto's eyes went wide. "Itachi Nii-san?" Naruto asked with a shocked face. "Yes Naruto?" Itachi replied. "Itachi Nii-san, i thought your an an-""Naruto! That is classified information. Please refrain from saying things like that out loud." Itachi cut Naruto off with a sigh. "Well, if you must know, " Itachi shunshined next to Naruto," I have a mission to protect you from potential kidnappers." Naruto gave a sagely nod at Itachi's words, silently making a promise to himself to grow strong and protect his precious people.

"Ok class, i will be your teacher, Itachi Uchiha," With that, a few murmurs came about through the class room about the genius Uchiha, while Itachi continued speaking, "and this is your assistant teacher, Iruka Umino." The students stood up and bowed to both of them as a sign of respect. "Ok gaki's, lets take attendance, then i will access your abilities as shinobi." After a while, Naruto started to get bored, "Naruto Namikaze?" Iruka shouted out. "Here…" Naruto raised his hand while he was half asleep. Iruka had a tick mark on his forehead, but chose to repress his anger towards the young boy.

"Neji Huuyga!" Iruka shouted. "Here Sensei!" Neji said with respect. Iruka nodded at him before continuing the list. "Ok guys! Now I will be accessing your abilities and find why course would fit you best." Iruka said with a grin."first, is there anyone here with any jutsu or kekkei genkai to show us? that would give you a few extra points." Iruka instructed. Neji, an Uchiha, and Naruto raised their hand. Iruka ushered them to show the rest of the class their abilities. Neji showed off his byakugan, the Uchiha declared he needed to go outside to use his jutsu against 5 dummies. Iruka agreed, and the whole class was now outside. "Katon!Fireball Jutsu!" The Uchiha shouted, before a giant fireball erupted from his mouth, burning all the dummies. A few girls went star eyed, even shouting "Kai-kun! Your so cool!" Naruto sighed at the obvious fangirls, before taking his position. He asked Iruka for 20 dummies instead of 5 like Kai.

"Azure Release! Blue Lightning Vortex!" Naruto shouted out. Kai laughed at seeing Naruto's puny attack. The small vortex continued to move slowly towards the dummy in the middle, until it finally hit. A loud explosion, as well as a bright light enveloped that area. Even Itachi had to shield his eyes. When they opened their eyes, they saw the devastation caused by the small vortex. A huge crater lied where the 20 dummies once were and no trace of the dummies was found. Iruka was shocked beyond words. He had never seen an attack as strong as the one Naruto used, not even a chunin could match the sheer power of Naruto's attack. Naruto just sighed, and went back in line, remembering the 1st time he unlocked his Azure Release.

-Flash Back-

Naruto had been trained to the ground by his slave driving mother as the 6 year old took a short nap, trying to deal with the exhaustion. Before he could fall asleep into blissful slumber, a bunch of kunai were thrown at him. Naruto, already at his limit, managed to dodge the kunai before collapsing in exhaustion. Kushina saw Naruto fall down, and ran to him, only to find a blue aura surrounding him. 'Hmm, so Aki-chan is finally talking to Naruto.' Kushina thought with a smile.

-MindScape-

"Huh!?Where am I?" Naruto said to no one in particular. With a jolt, Naruto realised that he was in a sewer. He started to wonder around, trying to find his way out. _"I wonder when he's going to visit me?"_ An angelic voice rang throughout the sewer. Naruto was drawn to the voice like a moth to light. Hearing another person talk was soothing towards Naruto, as it showed a way out.

Soon, Naruto reached a giant cage, with a flimsy piece of paper with the kanji for seal onto it. Studying fuuinjutsu himself, Naruto knew that the seal was powerful, and not to be messed with. A blue haired girl made her way to the other side of the cage, looking at Naruto intently. Even though Naruto was only 7 years old, he noticed the bluenettes body. She had deep red-eyes, long blue flowing hair, slender legs that went on for miles, a curvaceous body, and not to mention the DD cup breasts she had. She looked about 15, but her body was extremely well developed. "U-um h-hi there, m-my name is N-naruto." Naruto said with a blush. "_Hi Naruto! Im Aki! Or as you humans know me, the Kyuubi No Yoko."_ She said with a giggle. Naruto, was shocked. He was just shocked. The beautiful woman standing in front of him was the one who attacked his village all those years ago. Naruto, NOT being an idiot, knew that the Kyuubi was sealed inside him. But Naruto never knew she was female, let alone that beautiful. Aki, having a mental link with Naruto, blushed a deep red that her container called her beautiful.

Naruto started to question her about her motives about attacking Konaha. Aki responded by saying a masked man with a sharingan had controlled her to attack Konaha, in hopes of destroying it. "Wow Aki-chan, you must be really strong!" Naruto stated. _"Well, i guess so."_ Aki responded with a blush. She wasn't use to receive praise from anyone as most people saw her as a weapon. "Aki-chan! Can you train me?" Naruto asked with his Puppy Eyes Jutsu activated. Even though Aki was a fearless demon, she succumbed to the boy's most powerful technique. _"Ok ok, I'll train you."_ She answered with a sigh. Naruto practically bounced up and down with excitement as he knew he would become strong.

-Flash Back End-

'Good times.' Naruto thought to himself. "Oi Naruto! Naruto!" Iruka shouted out to Naruto. After awhile, Naruto finally snapped out of his trance, and continued to listen to Iruka's lecture of the taijutsu assessment. Neji came up and the spar began. Neji took he initiative to run a frontal assault, attacking with the Hyuuga's famed Juken. He aimed for Iruka's leg, trying to stop his movement. Iruka nimbly dodged his attack, and dashed forward, connecting a powerful fist with Neji's chest. Neji fell down, defeated. Iruka nodded his head, subtly praising Neji's effort. " You didn't do too badly Neji. I think your taijutsu should be one of the best in the class." Iruka praised. Neji thanked him, before going back to the queue.

"Naruto Namikaze! Please come up and spar with Iruka" Itachi said with his usual stoic voice. Naruto sighed as he walked up. This ticked Iruka off as Naruto had no respect for him. He charged at Naruto, aiming for a 1 shot KO. Naruto fluidly side stepped, before continuing with a jab to Iruka's nerve point. Iruka did a backflip, as he tried to kick Naruto. Naruto grabbed his foot before countering with another jab. Iruka saw it, and he used his other leg to try and kick Naruto off balance. His ploy worked as Naruto fell down. "Narut-" Iruka couldn't finish his sentence as Naruto shot back up, and kicked Iruka right in the groin. Iruka's face was contorted in pain before "Poof!" A log appeared where Iruka once was. Iruka charged at Naruto from behind, trying to hit his spine with a powerful punch. Naruto saw that, and whipped around, using his arm as a defence. Naruto jumped back before charging right in again, delivering a right hook to a surprised Iruka. The attick phased through Iruka, signifying it was a Bunshin. "Jutsu huh? i guess i can use some of my own then." Naruto thought out loud.

"Azure Bunshin!" Naruto shouted out, as blue energy swirled next to him, before making a clone. Most of the class was in awe at Naruto's display of power, before focusing back onto the match. The clone started to focus energy into Naruto's right hand, enveloping it in a threatening blue aura. Iruka was shocked. That was the only way to put it. Iruka and Itachi thought, ' Is it a version of the Rasengan?' Naruto smirked, before the aura disappeared, and the clone dashed forward, sneak attacking Iruka. Iruka narrowly avoided the attack by jumping into the air. Suddenly, he heard a loud cry " Wind Release:Typhoon Dragon!" A huge dragon made of air made itself visible. The class nearly shit themselves when they saw the sheer power of the wind itself. "How can wind be visible!?" Itachi thought. The wind dragon roared before speeding towards the still shocked Iruka. It hit its mark, making Iruka fly back and slam into the wall. 'What!?' The whole class thought to themselves. "V-very good Naruto." Itachi said with a stutter. Naruto thought to himself, 'Ehh! Since when does Itachi-nii-san ever stutter?' . _'Naruto, i think he is stuttering because he didn't expect you to be so powerful.'_ Aki stated the obvious in his head. Naruto gave a subtle nod without anyone seeing.

The rest of the spars went by without anything special happening. Naruto received the best grade , followed by Neji by a large margin. Kai was infuriated that he did not even get 2nd , but 3rd. The Uchiha Pride kicked in as he shouted saying that he should have gotten a better grade than a 'lowly' Hyuuga. Itachi just sighed, and answered him with a simple "No." Knowing better than to mess with him, Kai went back to his seat, and stopped trying to get a better grade. He went back to his seat, and Naruto could have sworn he heard him mutter about unloyal Uchihas. Itachi started the lesson as Naruto started to fall asleep. "Ring!" A loud bell jolted Naruto awake. He was awoken just in time as Itachi shouted out "Ok class, you're dismissed, see you tomorrow." As he walked out casually. Naruto, not needing to be told twice, ran out of the classroom, eager to go back to his house, and continue his nap( cough sleepthewholeday cough).

"Mom! Im home!" Naruto shouted out as he entered the house. "Oh. Hi Naruto, how was your 1st day in school?" Kushina asked casually. "Good mom! I topped the class!" Naruto shouted audibly. Kushina gave him a smile a spoke, "I knew you would, you are my son after all!" She said with a grin at the end. "Im going to go sleep now, don't wake me up." Naruto told his mother, before heading into his room.

**Ok thats all for now! i will try to update faster in the future! Ok please review and stuff. I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**


End file.
